


Yours Truly, Christmas Cupid

by Cinnafox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Dates, Christmas Fluff, Christmas cupid, Crack, Do i need to tag all the ships?, Eren is best bff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, armin is the christmas cupid, its christmas means happy ending all around, santa exist, santa is cheeky santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Armin Arlert, the boy who had a second chance in life after an accident and was to serve as a Christmas Cupid every Christmas to hand out magical candycanes that attract their one true love. Only problem was; Armin refused to give Jean his magical candycane.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Other Minor Relationships, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Second Chance, On This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Holly Jolly Christmas Season is Here! :3 huehue~ 
> 
> *There’s mention of child death.
> 
> Imma mention that these,(absolutely) all of these are produce from my phone and pasted here and edited through it too... (because I don’t have any time to my laptop LOL) so the structure might be odd xD  
> Gotta use resources wisely lol.

**✩⁺˚**

Armin spun the pen between his fingers as he focused on the slides from the projector for the new topic of the subject. He already had the knowledge that was lectured by Professor Smith Erwin. All hail the bountiful books that was given by his grandfather and his loving parents, they do indeed spoil their only son's interest. The lecture didn't bore him nevertheless as he was able to bring up an open discussion regarding the topic at hand that lead to a friendly debate between the peers of his class, and Mr.Smith was delighted and had always been looking forward to Armin's questions whenever the freshmen raise his hand. 

When class was dismissed, Armin collectes his laptop into his bag and packed his favorite pen and notebook neatly in the front pockets, he was taking his own sweet time as this was his only class in the day's schedule. By the time the other students had cleared from the hall, Armin had slipped his bag over his shoulder and jogged down towards the exit when Mr.Smith called out to him "Interesting debate, Arlert. Although I must say, tone down on the comebacks. Smart nonetheless." 

Armin smiled sheepishly to hide his proud grin. "Thank you, Mr.Smith" 

Mr.Smith smiled back then his eyes glanced over Armin on the opened door, there stood Mr.Ackerman; small and short but well proportion with a deceptive youthful face which was also intimidating. His seemingly dull eyes fixated on Mr.Smith, leaning his sides against the door frame with folded arms and nodded his head out. 

"I'm just finishing up." Mr.Smith said then faced Armin, with papers atop the laptop stacked on one arm "'til next class, Arlert." he continued.

"Yes." With that Armin gave a small bow to Mr.Ackerman on his way out and the other Professor nodded his head as an acknowledgement before his eyes glanced back to Mr.Smith and Armin didn't fail to notice the slight glint spread across Mr.Ackerman's face, it was rare for the said Professor to even crack a smile. Armin smiled to himself almost knowingly and made his way towards the hallway.

As he turned to one of the corners, he stopped abruptly as he almost bumped into someone, "Hey, Eren.” he grinned widely at his longtime best friend. 

“Hey.” Eren responded a little grimly, his once hyperactive eyes were half-lidded and almost sorrowful.

Tilting his head in worry he asked worriedly "Wha-what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I… I’m fine, Armin.” Eren offered a kind smile before blinking down “I just…” he couldn't find words, and his eyes searched the ground as though he was looking for a missing note, then he pulled Armin into his arms instead. Holding him tightly as though they'd never see each other again.

“E...Eren,” Armin was caught by surprise and had no idea how to react to him. 

“I still can’t believe you’re alive…” Armin couldn't see his face, but he could hear the crack in his voice. 

Cerulean blue eyes softened as he caught on to his friend “It’s _that_ day, huh?”

Eren inhaled deeply and Armin brought his slim arms to circle his friend “Yea.” Eren whispered “Feels like it was only yesterday.” he cracked a dry laugh to lighten up the mood surrounding them suddenly.

“I’m glad too, Eren.” Armin smiled and squeezed the body in his arms.

“Anyway!” Eren pulled away and grinned at his friend, the lively Eren was back again and his ever bright smile was as genuine as their friendship “So, we still on tonight?"

Armin scoffed “Seriously? Do you need to ask me twice?”

With the same grin, the best friends pulled apart “My room, I got the drinks!”

“I got the food” Armin replied.

“Great!” Eren chirped and gasped as he remembered the time and checked his wrist watch “Gotta go, see ya’!” Eren sprinted to the stairway and waved to Armin.

“Play nice” Armin called out teasingly and earned a middle finger from the other before he disappeared. Armin chuckled and shook his head, turning to the steps below.

_My name is Armin Arlert, twelve years ago today, I died in road collision._

_**Armin had just turned eight only a month ago, and on one December morning he and his best friend Eren were on their way to the ice skating park. Neither of the children saw it coming.** _

**_"Armin!" Eren couldn't help but to scream._ **

**_It was too late._ **

**_Everything happened way to fast and just one after another, none could have done anything._ **

_I remembered the cries of my mother._

_**"Armin, Armin- baby, please" Loreta Arlert, Armin's beloved mother choked and screamed helplessly.** _

_**"Please help him!" Her words were incoherent, but Armin could hear her, he could hear her pitched cries of hopeless desperation. "Viki do something!" Her voice hoarse.** _

_The hold of my father._

**_Armin felt the squeeze, the only warmth that he felt on his body was the protective hands of his father, respectable man Viki Arlert was trembling despite his firm hold on his son. The one who would have done anything to keep him safe._ **

**_He was holding his hands, so tight. He wasn't letting him go._ **

_The whispers of my grandfather._

**_"They will help you," old Lorch Arlert said softly to Armin's little ears, they were bleeding out, but Lorch didn't care. He knew his grandchild was listening. "We'll be here, we promise."_ **

_Sirens and howls, voices of people whom I do not recognise_.

_**There was too much sound. Too loud, too deafening. There were sirens, screeching from all directions. There were car alarms, beeping, howling, honking, chirping and screeching in all sorts of messed up rhythm. There cries from all directions, they were desperate, they were fear, they were sorrowful and mournful. There were speeches of reporters, there were warnings from officers, there were orders from paramedics.** _

_A lady in white told me to hold on._

**_"Keep it steady, young one. What's his name?"_ **

**_"Ar-Arlert-Armin Arlert. Please help him!" His mother cried as her young boy was carried to the stretcher._ **

_A man in white told me to stay awake._

_**"Stay with us Armin!" He said firmly as he checked the young boy's irises with his torch. "Don't fall asleep now, Armin, it's not bedtime yet." He tries to sound friendly but the urgency in his voice was more apparent and there was something he was not telling his family.** _

_A group of them…_

_**The group of medics surrounded him, one pressing the oxygen mask to his small face. One piercing a needle to his arm, they were wiring him to machines and drips, clothes and bandages… what were they doing?** _

_They were saying something… but I did not understand._

**_The medics were reporting to one another regarding the boy whose life was in their hands. They Were yelling and shouting to one another, ordering and informing._ **

**_Whatever exchange between the medics the young Arlert couldn't understand. He didn't know what they were doing to him. And the cry of his mother grew more desperate._ **

_There was light._

**_They pushed Armin's stretcher out from the ambulance and rushed into the E.R. the rows and rows of blinding white lights pierced his vision. He went through doors after doors. The lights never disappeared despite his lidded eyes too heavy to keep open._ **

_There were sounds… deafening._

**_He could everything, the rushing footsteps, the wheels of the stretcher, the booming of double doors, the gas he struggles to breathe. Then there were machines beeping, beeping and beeping._ **

**_Clashes of metal and steel, the bags of white and red liquid, pumping to the small boy._ **

**_His beating heart._ **

**_Too fast._ **

_There was a smell… pungent._

_**Unrecognisable scent were strong. They filled the cold air conditioned room and it lingered like it had been there since forever.** _

_**He couldn't tell anymore what he was smelling.** _

_**But the pungent coppery scent wifted around.** _

_**Too strong.** _

_**Too much.** _

_I could even taste it._

_**Armin could taste his own blood. He's familiar with the taste of coppery blood from licking the scrapes of his knee and elbow after a fall. Sucking the puncture wound out from his fingertips.** _

_**They were coppery and metallic, like when he had experimentally placed a coin in his mouth but in liquid form.** _

**_However, it was nothing compared to this moment. The texture was thick and slimy, the taste was overwhelmingly bitter, they were choking him. The scent was unbearable but there was nothing he could do._ **

_But my body… I couldn't feel._

**_His senses in his body were stiff. They were numb and throbbing, they stung so much that he couldn't tell anymore._ **

**_They hurt._ **

**_They hurt so much but he couldn't feel._ **

**_He couldn't move._ **

**_His body wasn't listening to him._ **

_What was that state called?_

_**Just so tired. Armin was so exhausted.** _

_**The feeling was unfamiliar, he has never felt like this before.** _

_I was not awake._

**_"His eyes are dilating" one nurse announced as she checked the boy's irises._ **

_Nor was I asleep._

**_"Armin!"_ **

**_"We need a bag of O positive in room three" one nurse shouted from the door of the oper_ _ating room to the hallways._ **

_My consciousness was there…_

**_Blurry. The shapes and figures, even the light seem to have spread_ **

**The doctors, the nurses were frantic and Armin could hear them but was not listening.**

**Armin saw; thee blurriness of his vision, shapes and figures distort to only colours, even the bright white lights seemed to have spread like clouds. His hearing have dropped in decibels, they began to muffle, words seemed to echoe and bounce unorthodox. They were going further away.**

**Everything.**

**Has gone further away.**

_But not my awareness…_

**_It was dream-like, a state in which Armin would doubtfully remember._ **

**_Nothing._ **

**_Absolutely nothing Armin knew of at that moment._ **

**_What was it then?_ **

**_He was going._ **

**_He couldn't stay awake even if he wanted to._ **

_**He couldn't utter his mind to think.** _

_**It was as though he was sinking.** _

_**His vision have seem to narrow, the pitch black edges began to swallow the light** _

_Was it death?_

_**Darkness.** _

_**The room fell in deep silent after all they could have done was done. Bag of fresh cold blood still dripping into the boy. The wires were tangled from his body to the machines and drips. The flatline rang to them, and one doctor had left the room.** _

_**Armin Arlert was gone.** _

_It was quiet all of a sudden. Except for that voice._

_**"Armin."** _

_**A voice so gentle and kind.** _

_**Everything was in calming silence. Just the voice that resonate gracefully.** _

_There was light._

**_Darkness was nonexistent._ **

**_Has it always been?_ **

**_Irises begin to shift beneath closed lidded eyes and slowly, they lifted slowly._ **

**_Everything was white but not glaring._ **

_I could see but not clearly._

_**Looking down upon him was a woman whose smile was so radiant. Her golden strands tied neatly to into a ponytail. She wore a red dress beneath a red cloak with snowy-white fur trim.** _

_**Her skin was fair and her eyes were soft blue like icicles. Her lips as red as rose.** _

_I could hear, but not deafening._

**_She smiled and said in the most soft and melodious voice “Oh, the littlest Arlert. So pure and kind. Your heart’s so large, you could embrace the whole universe with that love. A child full of wonder, it is a shame to have you leave so early.”_ **

_I could feel…_

**_Her hands were slim and slender as she reached to Armin’s little arms and caressed him. Her touch was gentle._ **

_My body again._

**_“To littlest Arlert, he has a gift for you. Oh child of magic this is are only for those who believe.”_ **

_I could feel…_

**_“I am a messenger, thus I am here to deliver to you this gift for a heart so pure.”_ **

_She kissed me._

**_She leaned close to the boy’s ear and she whispered, he could feel her breath, they chilly but not piercing “With this gift, may you awaken, Armin Arlert.” She then pressed her rosy lips upon the button of Armin’s nose._ **

_I could breathe again._

_**It was as though he had been dragged out from the heavy waters.** _

_**The nurses and doctors rushed to the boy and one nurse sprinted out from the room to reach to the doctor who had went to deliver the once devastating news to the Arlerts.** _

_**Loreta Arlert held her trembling hands to her heart, her already damped eyes were hopeful as her husband held her close and her father in-law squeezed her arms as he prayed in his heart.** _

The toasted and buttery smell wifted at the staircase and Armin knew who would be the one having a mouthful of those “Hey, Sasha.” Armin greeted the girl whose cheeks puffed like chipmunks’, true enough she had a toasty waffle in one hand and the other balancing her books. By the looks of it, she was probably late for her class. 

“ _Hai Armmom_ ” she greeted back with a mouthful — “Blouse!” a voice boomed right above the staircase, causing Armin’s shoulders to jerk and Sasha to squeak and wolf the rest of the waffle in her already stuffed mouth. 

_There she goes again._ Armin chuckled, making his way to the other level while Professor Shadish gave Sasha the usual earful. 

**_When Armin awoke, he could see everything in much clarity. It was cloudy at first but his vision soon adjusted to the warm light gleaming from the windows._ **

**_The surrounding silence were peaceful, the beeping from the monitoring machine was steady, muffled by the enclosed room, he could hear 'White Christmas' being played._ **

_What state was that?_

_**Armin knew the feeling. To breathe, to be awakened from a sleep, to feel his surroundings, to be aware and conscious. It was as any other winter morning, spring, summer and fall. It was as any other mornings.** _

**_"Armin?" Deep warm voice whispered from behind, Armin turned his head only to blink at his father who was sitting on the cushion chair by the bedside, his once groggy eyes were now full and soon glistening with tears._ **

**_"Oh Armin! Armin, my boy, you're awake." He got up and embraced his son, large hands stroke his small blond head and when he pulled away he rushed over to the door "don't move, Armin. I'll go get your mother the doctor."_ **

**_Armin was left alone to stare up at the white ceiling. He felt no pain, no numbness. No blurriness and nauseasness. It was as any other mornings._ **

_I was alive again._

"Oops" Armin almost missed a step and gladfully he didn't twist an ankle and slip to his bum, that'd be embarrassing, considering the amount of times it has happened. Smiling to himself bashful and gratefully as he turned to the next steps below.

_I was given, the second chance to live._

Armin skedaddle backwards after his boots slid on the slippery floor when he had made an abrupt stop after he reached the ground floor. Hiding behind the wall with his head peeking over, staring at a man who was tall and lanky but boy, his muscles were so defined despite wearing two layers for the cold season.

_Jean Kirschtein_

Oblivious to the odd stare he got from a pair of students passing behind because he was sighing in admiration little too loudly, if they caught his dreamy eyes they'd think he was some stalker. 

Jean was not in the same course programme, but they stay in the same dormitory block and took a few classes together. Despite Jean's apparent brashness in class and odd spite with his best friend Eren, Armin was smitten by him.

It wasn't 'love at first sight' so to say, Armin isn't one to be swept away easily nor is he charmed easily. But it was admiration on first day, Jean was truthful, realistic, a little self aloof, but Armin found that absolutely admirable and charming. Jean was no jerk, he wasn't an asshole either, he was just… Jean being Jean. 

And of course...

_So handsome_

Armin blinked at his own thoughts as though he had snapped from a trance. _I didn't say that aloud, did I?_

He looked around, it wasn't crowded and only a couple of students were lingering and chatting up quietly to themselves. Then he looked back at Jean who was now laughing along with Marco and Marlow quietly, he didn't seem to even take notice of Armin's presence either.

Armin couldn't help but to stare at Jean. After a minute Armin scoffed at himself and shook his head. 

_I like him so much it's so ridiculous._

Armin sighed and pushed away from the wall and took one last glance before making a quiet exit. Crushes go away, don't they? 

_At least to my knowledge._

Jean glanced to the entrance and from the window of the double doors, he could see a familiar blond shuddering at the winter breeze as it passed his hair. 

**✩⁺˚**

“Here’s to another life!” Eren made a toast with a can of apple cider. It was just the two of them in Eren's room on the floor with a thick comforter laid out on the floor, some cushions and thermal blankets for their cozy yearly celebration of Armin's resurrection anniversary, Eren has always made it a thing and always made sure to never miss it. They'd hang out, play games, watch movies, just whatever they do for fun. 

Armin laughed and raised his reindeer mug filled with hot cocoa and some cider they clink their drinks together “To another life and free of cavities forever” 

“Huh," Eren raised an amused eyebrow "That’s a nice perk”

“And diabetes too” Armin added, it was a nice perk after his breathing new life.

“Wow, seriously?" 

"Swear to Santa's cookies" 

“Well then, Sir Sugarlots, you may gobble this whole packet of marshmallows” Eren grabbed the opened bag of baby marshmallows and poured on Armin's hot cocoa cider 'til it piled and a few bounced to the ground. Armin giggled.

“May I bless you with the lower chances of diabetes,” Armin chirped and took a couple of marshmallows and sat it atop of Eren's can.

“Thanks bud’” Eren smiled warmly, Armin giggled and the two began to sip their drinks before the power suddenly went out and they could hear their neighbouring dorm mates whining and wailing, some cussing and complaining.

“And… the power’s out.” Eren sighed. No movie night apparently. He had just added a Christmas movie playlist on netflix for them.

“Is the whole city out?” Armin asked as Eren got up to check the windows, he peered over the curtains and looked out.

“Nah just the campus.” Eren sipped his apple cider and turned back from the windows. “Rats must have chewed on something again”

The two only stayed in silence, both sipping their drinks and chewing on marshmallows in the dark while the other students were throwing a fit about torch lights and candles, some complaining about the cold because the heater was out too.

After they had finished their drinks, Eren was the first to break their comfortable silence, “...Marley’s Bar and Grill?”

“Marley’s Bar and Grill” Armin grinned.

**✩⁺˚**

The Marley's Bar and Grill was only ten minutes walk from the campus ground. The city was lively, Christmas music playing all around, twinkling lights vibe the Christmas season, snow wasn't present but the cold was no less merciful.

The best friends entered the bar and restaurant as the warmth blankets them, Eren sighed in relief and begin unzipping his coat, then beside him, Armin was still hugging himself and he could even hear the smaller one's teeth clattering behind the thick scarf. He laughed, and Armin gave him the side glare.

"You're resistant to diabetes but not the cold?"

_Shut up, Eren. I'll bite you._

Armin couldn't utter the words because he was deadly cold, but he meant to bite Eren if he dares to pull his scarf down. 

Lucky for Eren, he didn't do that and only observed the crowd to look for a vacant table.

Armin shivered and try to wait for the cold to weigh down, he scanned the place and his eyes landed on the nearest table, his once grumpy eyes now lit up like a puppy's.

_Oh! It’s him again._

Jean and his friends were goofing at their table, Marco and Jean were laughing with Connie who was imitating a bull with the clean eaten bone ribs, and Marlowe was running his hand down his face. 

Armin was staring, eyes peering from between his scarf and knitted beanie.

_Don’t look at me, don’t look at me, don’t look at me, don’t look at me, don’t…_

Jean’s sharp honey eyes shifted and landed on Armin. He stared back. 

_Too late…_

As Jean was about to move his hand, Armin had his head turn away to the call of his name; Eren was waving over to him from a table where the waitress was just clearing from the previous customer's leftovers, already setting his winter coat over the high chair. Jean’s eyes followed Armin as the blonde hurriedly waddled to Eren. 

“This place is full!” Eren said a little louder trying to speak over the lively crowds. Armin plopped himself onto the stool that even his feet were barely touching the ground. 

“It has always been full” Armin said, pulling his scarf down and smoothing his shoulder length hair. 

“Like it digested the whole campus kind of full” 

Armin shrugged "Well, where else could we go? Everyone must have had the same idea” 

“You have a point” Eren snapped his fingers at Armin before turning to the waitress awaiting to their order.

“I’ll have a Jagerade” Eren ordered and sensed Armin’s judging eyes, he looked at the other and shrugged, “It’s not a school night, leave me alone.” 

Armin shook his head before turning to the waitress “A Cranberry Gin Fizz for me” this time he turned back to Eren who's judging him back. “What?”

“C'mon _really_?” Eren retorted knowingly. Armin held back before excitedly chirping extra orders “And Hot Buttered Eggnog and The North Pole Cocktail— but go gently with the kahlua. it’s a school night for me.” Armin added sheepishly. 

“That’s my _birthday_ boy!” Eren cheered “and the Sea Ocean Ribs platter— for six!” He added and Armin gawked. “Wha—“

“I am hungry!” Eren shot back with a sassy smile, "seems we'd be here for awhile until power gets back up." Armin rolled his eyes and by the entrance, three more customers came in. Across from him, he heard Eren sighed dreamingly.

He turned to Eren who was gazing at a particular lady with short dark hair and stoic expression who had just entered with her two friends “Why don’t you just talk to her?” 

Snapping out from stargazing his crush, he looked at Armin pointedly “Okay, have you seen her cousin?”

“Mr.Ackerman? Levi Ackerman, of course.” 

“Right. Have you seen her uncle?” Armin’s jaw slowly opened and begin to make an unspoken ugly face. 

“Exactly my point." Eren said before thanking the waitress who served their drinks and Armin mumbled his thanks. Eren took a sip of his Jagerade only to hiss "Oh that's good."

Armin shook his head “Whatever them. She totally likes you, Eren”

“Mm-hmm, and you would know?” Eren put down his drink. 

“Well, it’s obvious” another eye roll. 

“Well, is she my one true love?” Eren shot back and Armin found himself speechless “Uh…”

Here's the thing; Eren was well aware of Armin's secret of what he has been blessed with since his resurrection, Armin wouldn't hide anything from Eren either, anything. Sometimes. So when winter came, Eren knew of Armin's little duties and even found fascination in it. 

“Right.” Disappointment wore on his face.

Armin gave an emphatic look “Eren, I’m sorry, it’s just a mystery to me too. I mean, I don't know anything, it's just…"

"Instincts, yes. You told me"

“But I have a feeling” Armin tried and offered a small smile but Eren heaved a heavy groan and lightly knocked his head on the table “Ugh, no pity talk please”

“There’s always one for everyone” Armin encouraged further. There was truth in his words regardless, and Eren recognises his genuine ones and pitiful ones. He raised his head up and gave him a plain look.

“Mm, and the ones you’ve given me are-"

“Pity-candy” they said in unison, with Eren's bore face and Armin's chirpy ones.

“It’s just not time yet Eren,” Armin said with hope in his voice.

“You see who that is?” Eren pointed behind Armin and he turn to look over his shoulder.

“Uh…” his eyes searched and he saw a familiar girl with dark locks split to two pigtails, her face was sweet and motherly. “Oh, Mina”

“Yea, it's not just _oh Mina_. It’s Mina Carolina,” Eren huffed “I had a crush on her since pre-school and all you have ever given me were pity-candies!” he barked before sighing again, a little melancholic “Then came the lady Ackerman, boy, isn’t she something”

“Right… she punched you in the face”

“She punched me in the face” Eren nodded proudly.

“And now you’re friends”

“Now we’re…friends… oh _God_." Eren knocked his forehead once more, groaning like the living dead that just wants to end it all.

“Could be more” Armin suggested.

“She probably thinks I’m pathetic” Eren muttered.

“Not all girls are into strong men” Armin reasoned and he could sense Eren's piercing glare. Didn't affected him one bit. "That reminds me," Eren mumbled and raised his head. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Armin blinked back cluelessly. Eren scoffed and straightened up. 

“Oh c'mon, don’t _pretend_ , we’re on the same topic and the question is directed to you, now answer” he pointed at Armin in question “Why Jean?”

Armin gasped and leaned over the table in a hissing whisper “Oh my God! Eren! Not too loud”

“Please,” Eren snorted “We’re in a bar? They can barely hear themselves” he looked at Jean who was planting his face on his hand with the elbow propped on the table, he could see him laughing and his other friends seemed to be teasing him about something “Doubt horse face has horse senses”

Before Armin could make anymore protests a group approached their table.

“Hi”

“Hi, Mikasa, Annie, Hitch“ Armin friendly greeted the girls.

“Hey… _you_ ” the fiery confidence that usually flare with Eren seem to have gone down under the table because as of that moment, his often charming smile was odd in a cocky way, his lively eyes were straining and his body… don't get Armin started on that. 

“Hi Eren” Mikasa smiled shyly, her often expressionless grey eyes seem to sparkle.

“Can we join you?” Hitch asked, elbow resting on Annie's shoulder. 

“Uh—“ Eren was basically hopeless with words let alone having his brain to actually operate like a normal human being, so Armin took the lead and save Eren from any potential embarrassment. "Sure, we just ordered a platter of ribs, which we _could_ share." Armin said his last sentence to accuse Eren indirectly. 

The lady took their seats, Annie mumbled a simple thanks, Hitch hopping to a stool beside Armin and Mikasa gracefully the stool beside Eren, and Armin swore Eren would somehow lose his sense of balance if he ever move a muscle. 

"You ladies want any drinks? I'll get the waiter" Armin offered, looking around for any waiter or waitress in sight to tend to their new guests. 

“I’ll get us drinks, I’m hitting the bar” Annie said and gave Armin a flat smile before turning away towards the bar. Armin watch as Annie approach the bar in the direction of a familiar bartender. _Bertolt Hoover, ah, one of the seniors._

"Oh!" Hitch suddenly chirped, back straightened with her neck cranking to look over the crowd. "Marlow! Haiiii!" She waved her arm up. 

"I'll be right back!" She said quickly and hopped off the stool towards Marlow's table. Marlow and his friends turn to Hitch's direction, despite the dim lighting, Armin could see how Marlow flushed within half a second even if he looked rather exasperated, he did look surprised and a little… anxious? Almost self conscious. 

Then he caught Jean who caught him watching, and quickly Armin turned away only to watch Eren having an internal breakdown between flirting and dashing to hide. It was a pitiful sight if you're Eren's best friend who knows him in and out like Armin, one would cry and hug a cat.

_This is going to be a long night._

Armin started gulping down his Cranberry Gin. It burns but he needed that jolt to keep his nerves from going out of control. 

**✩⁺˚**

_A second chance in life._

The digital alarm sounded while Armin was in his deep slumber, body completely buried beneath his favorite futon. The power came back by the time Eren and Armin got back which was about one in the morning and Armin was already tipsy after his second festive cocktail and indeed he has low tolerance of festive alcohol. After changing into his coziest pyjamas, he flopped to his bed with his favorite futon that never failed to keep him warm and dozed off.

Now that he was awakened by the sudden alarm which he did not recall setting it at three in the morning, it was still dark out and dormitory was quiet as most of them are already asleep. 

The luminous dial of the digital clock shone bright and beside it, was a neatly folded cloth. Armin pushed himself up and stared at it for a moment, the red velvet cloth was folded neatly and tied with a blue and golden ribbon, under the knot was a golden card with his name on it. 

Armin smiled.

_Of course I'd remember and I am grateful._

**_It was the eve of Christmas night, about a week after he had gotten home from.the hospital when Armin was awoken by hush call of his name._ **

**_"Armin" the voice, soft and gentle called to him and little Armin stirred, slowly he flutter his eye open and gasps softly when a tall woman stood by his bedside in his room._ **

**_"It's okay, little one. I don't mean to startle you." She chuckled. Armin only blinked at her with parted lips and dazed eyes. She was beautiful and tall, her hair was blond and tied to a neat ponytail, her lips as red as rose, her eyes were soft-blue like icicles and she wore a long red cloak with white fluffy trimming_**. 

**_Armin's face slowly lit up as he recognised her "You… you are,"_ **

**_She smiled and laughed softly at the child's adorable expression. She nodded "Yes, I am she."_ **

**_Armin gasps, his eyes wouldn't tear away from her as he sat up from his bed. She smiled down at him and caressed the side of his plump cheeks. "Littlest Arlert, how have you been?" She asked and he nodded slowly, "Good, because little Artlert, your gift comes with a duty."_ **

**_"A duty?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion. She nodded._ **

**_"Little Artlert, you believe in magic, don't you?" Again Armin nodded, his smile ever so wide._ **

**_"Then you believe in Santa don't you?"_ **

**_"Yes! Yes! I believe there's Santa!" Armin nodded enthusiastically. She giggled._ **

**_"Well then, little Artlert, let me deliver you your final gift."_ **

_I know of magic. I see magic. Magic has always been around me, all around us. We just don't see it, unless we believe._

**_"But how would I know who to give these candies to?" Armin asked quizzically. He was given a woven basket with red tartan plaid pattern blanket covering the top. She giggled as she assisted him to a red cloak, similar to hers; snowwhite for trimmings with golden embroidery of snow Angels._ **

**_"Oh little Artlert, you would know. Everyone has one, these are magic candy canes, they bring their one and only true love together when the time comes. You wouldn't need to know who they are and where they come from, these candies would know, and you are only their messenger."_ **

**_"Oh." No, Armin didn't quite understand but in due time he know he would._ **

**_"Then can I give you one?" He asked finally when she had tied the strings of his cloak._ **

**_Without waiting for her response, he dug his hand into the basket and held out one candy cane with a silver bell tied to it. She smiled and accepted the gift._ **

**_"Thank you little Artlert." She then plant a kiss to his forehead. She pulled and and smiled down at him._ **

**_"This will be the last time I see you, little Arlert." She said and Armin blinked sadly at her "I won't be seeing you anymore? Forever?" And she nodded._ **

**_"But why?"_ **

**_"Because little Artlert, I am a messenger. And my duty has been fulfilled with you. I have other children to attend to, the fable children, like you."_ **

**_"Like me?" He tilted his head in wonder._ **

**_"Yes, little Artlert, children who believe, children with magical otopathy. Those who have gone too early are blessed with the magic given by him, he has a special list just for them." She winked at him. "You might meet one, one day. They like you, have their own duties, and you, little Arlert, are a Christmas Cupid."_ **

_And my duty starts tomorrow._

Armin stared at his red cloak with white fur trimmings, thankfully this one was waist length, so he wouldn't look look like some wizard goldilocks prancing around campus with his usually old ones, and sometimes they even flow to the ground that he'd drag them across.

He giggled at the little cats embroidery with golden threads, the cats were playing with an ornament. At least the touch of cuteness was ridiculous like when he was younger because he is a young adult now and he has to prance around with a cloak and a basket of magical candy canes for a week until christmas. 

_Cute._

Armin then sighed. Through his mind, he was thinking of his own longing. He had always been spreading the love and joy to people, gifting then their soulmate and have them unite on the most wonderful time of the year, he has been how they glow, how kisses were shared.

When he had given the candy canes to his parents with coloured ribbons tied to it, the couple share loving kisses and nose brushes after a taste, he smiled to himself knowing his parents were truly meant to be. Then he had given to Mr and Mrs Jeager, Eren was gagging when his parents shared a loving kiss and Armin only laughed at Eren, but Eren was happy of course. 

When he gave to his grandpa, his grandfather began to tell long stories of his adventures with his late wife, Armin's grandmother and to this day, he never failed to place beautiful flowers by her photos. Their love was everlasting.

Then there's Armin, the cupid himself. Will he ever find his one true mate? He had never thought about it until lately, and it scared him than it excites him. He thought of Jean, his smile his laugh, when he sat beside Armin in class and he felt his body heat despite not actually being close. 

Then he imagined what it'd be like if they had more than friendly exchange of hello's and bye's. But Armin quickly shove the thoughts aside, dared himself to never have such imagination let alone wonder about it. 

_Because it could never be._

Armin looked back at the kitty patterns on the cloak. He smiled and got excited again to commence his duty to spread love and joy, he couldn't wait to see who would end up with whom. He even had guesses and made bets with himself, sometimes even with Eren. 

"Thanks, Santa." 

**✩⁺˚**


	2. One For You, None For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...   
> This is 8,860 word count.... is it too much? I don't know how to split this.

It was eight in the morning when Armin had to wake up and get ready for his ten o'clock class, but after three doses of festive cocktails the night before and a lot of pork ribs glazed in sweet honey barbecue and variety of grilled and fried seafood he was slightly hung over and nauseous. He slapped his alarm clock and groaned, his throat was strangely dry and his nose was stuffed which was due to the cold.  _ I forgot to put on my fluffy socks last night.  _ He glared at the red furry socks with gingerbread breadman prints by the edge of the bed. 

He curled under his favorite pink kitty futon to let his body heat up before forcing himself to sit up, his head buzzed for the first seconds and slowly he got onto his two feet and stumbled sideways, clenching his head with one hand and shook his head. 

“I need my cookies and milk” Armin mumbled, with the futon still draped over his head, he shuffled across the floor towards his mini fridge. He bent down and squinted his eyes at the warm light of the refrigerator and scanned inside; two cartons of milk, a cold bottle of water, half a jar of marmalade, half bitten chocolate— and _ oh what do we have here. _

Armin reached for the opened box of Bahlsen butter leaves cookies,  _ almost forgot you babies— and… of course you're out.  _ Armin huffed at its empty contents and aimed it to the trash bin.  _ They were expensive. _ Armin frowned back at the fridge and settled himself for the already opened carton of milk, gulping straight from the box of milky goodness and shuddered from the cold that went through his body. Once emptied, he threw it in the bin and shuffled away to get ready. 

Armin sized himself at the full mirror; with a pair of his good black jeans, and a pair of his black leather boots to match his waist length red cloak (that he had received at three in the bloody morning by his bedside) beneath it he put on only two layers of clothing than the usual three to four, since the cloak he received were no ordinary ones, they were threaded and handmade by none other than Santa’s helpers (he was told) and they were meant to keep him warm and cozy. The white trimmings were an elegant touch and it came with a hood too which he loves. His hair was perfect too, smooth, bouncy and framed his face in a way that brings his eyes out. 

He had his sling bag to match his cloak too since a backpack would just be in the way and fold his cloak oddly. By his side he had his basket of candy canes— magical candy canes. Armin snickered “This’ gon’ be good” and he struts away towards the door before turning back to quickly grab the only chocolate in the mini fridge, stuck it in his mouth and rush back out. 

The moment he stepped out of his room, he met with Oluo who stays across his room, the senior with obnoxious demeanor was sizing the blonde up and down, down and up "What are you wearing?" 

Armin wasn't one bit bothered by the odd stare. He smiled and chirped "Just getting in the mood. Christmas break starts tomorrow, any plans?" He asked, changing the topic and cocked a smile and dramatically ran his hand through his curly hair "Oh, I don't know. I might get trapped in those many mistletoes and stress over who I'd bring as a plus one this christmas. It'd be a shame to reject a few but I can only choose one, you see I'm no playboy."

There was silence. 

Oluo sighed and dropped his cocky act "Just the weeks to my parents and six siblings." He sighed again "Might have to think of a new excuse why I still haven't brought a girl for them to meet." 

Armin was about to give him a sympathetic look and felt a little sorry for him but then instincts kicked in, and he had a good feeling about it so he giggled behind his hand. "Well, maybe you might just get lucky this Christmas. Who knows right? The break hasn't even started yet." Armin sported his sunshine smile and reached a hand in his basket and held out a candy cane with a soft pink and golden ribbon tied to the ark of the candy with a tiny golden bell.  _ Just who might this be? _ Armin kept his innocent smile despite his mind smirking to himself with so much guesses and wonder.

Oluo stared at the candy in surprise and amusement, Armin waved the candy and the bell chimed sweetly. Oluo took the candy and observed; the candy had a perfect swirl of bright red and and snow-white, the perfect crystal candy looked as good as it was tempting, unlike the generic ones. 

Oluo smiled warmly "Tha-thanks Armin," he wasn't usually this sentiment and genuinely touched especially when Armin had always been genuinely kind and thought well of others. "Heh… you know, you're the first to say so."

" _ Oh _ I know so" Armin nodded assuringly before waving away "Well, gotta go. Merry Christmas Oluo! May a mistletoe find you."  _ Or spelled by a candycane! mwuahahaha! Okay, Armin, stop that, you're nineteen, act like one. _

Oluo smiled as he watched Armin walked away swinging his basket as he hummed 'Jingle bells' through the hallway. "Merry Christmas, Armin." 

So far he had handed four candy canes, including Oluo, and a couple of pity-candies. Pity-candies aren't bad as they sound, they just don't come with a special someone, that's all, that doesn't mean they don't  _ have _ a special someone,  _ just was not time yet. _

When the elevator opened, it was empty and Armin continued his humming as he stepped in and pressed the desired floor of his class. He stepped back when the elevator stopped on the next floor, a small group entered and Armin caught eyes with a loving couple of the semester "Hi Franz, Hi Hannah." 

"Hey, Armin! You look cute today!" Hannah commented and stood beside Armin, on her other side Franz was pouting not apparently but Hannah seem to have notice and bumped her shoulder to him as though to assure him, and he smiled playfully, he wasn't really jealous especially not of Armin, the boy was a total sweetheart. He smiled at Armin "You're up for the season Armin?" 

"Mm-hmm!" Armin nodded. More students got into the elevator as some got out.

"I can't wait either! Our families are going to meet this Christmas!" Hannah squealed quietly behind her hand and Armin felt happy for them "That's great!" Hannah and Franz nodded together and laughed bashfully, they were the item in their semester and people could tell they weren't only a puppy-love couple, they truly love and care for each other that Armin was sure that the candy canes he was handing to them with pretty ribbon and bells were meant for each other. 

Hannah couldn't resist the delicious looking candy and begin from the bottom of the candy. She giggled, it was absolutely delicious, and beside her; Franz was staring down at her, lovingly, as he always has and unabashed. He planted a soft kiss to her hair and the Hannah looked up for the two to peck on the lips. 

Hannah and Franz waved to Armin and wished him the holidays as they made their out to their floor, with Franz's arm slung over Hannah with the two still spoiling each other with butterfly kisses and giggles, and Armin sighed contentedly now waiting patiently alone to get to his floor, or so he thought. 

"Cute aren't they?" 

"Yea" Armin chuckled then his eyes bulged like saucers and his head snapped to his right. It's Jean Kirschtein. Armin was alone in the elevator with Jean Hottie Kirshctein. 

"Hi Armin" he smiled at him.

"Ha-hai" Armin garbled. 

Jean sized Armin and if anything it made Armin feel rather naked despite his layers and the large cloak, his cheeks flushed and he has absolutely no idea what to do with his body and hands. Jean smirked at him "You look jolly,  _ goldilocks _ , those aren't porridge I smell, no?" He inquired with a playful tone, leaning a little close to the side, eyes pointing at the basket in Armin's hand. Armin wasn't an oblivious 'oh I'm so clueless' kind of innocent boy, oh he knows if someone was meant to tease him in a way that they shouldn't, but this is Jean, Jean Kirschtein who has a knack for having flirtatious tendency and being very friendly to others despite starting an argument 98% of the time. So his gesture could only be friendly and platonic. 

Armin flushed and felt his heart flutter nonetheless and his stomach even flipped and flapped. Jean smiled wider when Armin was obviously sputtering speechless nonsense beneath his breath while his blue eyes shifted at every corner of the floor. 

Then there came the tingling feeling. It didn't give Armin that joyous feeling as it always does. No. Because this only meant that he had something to deliver and he wasn't willing to. His fingers curled tighter on the handle of the basket, his eyes stared horridly at the floor and Jean seem to have sensed his sudden uneasiness. 

"Ar-Armin," now voice lacing with worry and he watch Armin carefully "Are you okay?" 

"Ye.." Armin paused. 

_ It stings.  _

"Yea." He breathed out. When the elevator dinged and opened Armin dashed out "B-bye Jean." Jean only blinked, unexpected by the sudden behaviour, he didn't even get to say goodbye either as the elevator filled in and he was sure Armin was waiting for the next floor. 

Armin rushed aimlessly just to avoid the crowd of students and even ignore some of the friendly hello's from his peers. Until he reached to a quieter place, away and alone from the crowd. He rested his back against the wall and felt his heart thumping against his chest. 

He reached his hand into the basket and pulled out a candycane; ark tied with a ribbon of blue and gold with a golden bell. This, this belongs to Jean Kirschtein, and it is tied to his one true love. 

Armin felt his heart shatter. He stared at it and allowed himself to sink to the floor eyes not tearing away from the magical candy. 

_ Who could you be?  _

He brushed his thumb against the covered candy. He didn't want to believe that this belongs to Jean Kirschtein and sadly, Jean had a mate that wasn't him. 

  
  


✩⁺˚

Armin was able to focus in class at least. Once he was back to handing candy canes to some of his classmates, he was distracted by the crowd and chatters among them. The thought of Jean and his rightful candy cane does pass through his mind from time to time then only did he shift in his seat, shake his head or fidget randomly on his pen or paper, even pressing random keys on his laptop.

When class dismissed Armin packed his things slowly, while most had left for the exit, Thomas approached him. "Hey, Armin. You alright?" He asked and Armin smiled back "I'm good, just…" his paused, Thomas must have noticed his little angsty vibe "Missing home." He finished and smiled reassuringly.

"Well, Christmas break's starting tomorrow, you heading home?" Thomas asked as the two walked down the steps. 

"Naw, my parents are taking a vacation." He laughed "I encouraged them to, so I'll be here for the whole break."

"Oh. That's nice. Well, the university is setting up a Christmas ball for those who are staying back on campus, I heard there will be good food." Thomas beamed.

Armin grinned childishly "Oh really? And good food? Wouldn't want to miss that chance would I? Oh!" Armin pulled out a candy cane with a silver bell. "Merry Christmas, Thomas." 

Thomas grinned and accepted the candy, waved the candy and the small bell chimed. "Nice. Thanks Armin, I'll eat this once my nephew comes out, my sister's due in a couple of days." 

Armined smiled happily "That's great! So,  _ cool _ uncle Thomas?" Thomas laughed and pride his chin upwards "You bet! See ya'!" Armin waved to Thomas as the other exited the theater. 

Armin spun back and caught Mr. Zacharias sniffing the air in his direction, he smiled. "Something for me?" He asked and Armin grinned.  _ Indeed _ .

Professor Mike Zacharias has a thing for sniffing stuff, it was like his super power; great sense of smell, heck, he could even smell a student from miles away behind closed doors and tell who was coming and who wasn't. It should be odd to Armin that Mr. Zacharias could smell something that was magical and that it was meant for him?  _ He doesn't have magical otopathy does he? _ Armin shrugged at the thought.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Zacharias" Armin grinned and the professor accepted the candy and sniffed it, he smiled and thanked Armin for the candy with a nod of his head “Merry Christmas, Arlert.” he said as he got up and collected his papers and laptop. 

When Armin got out of the lecture hall, he could hear a familiar stern voice echoing in the hallway, not far away, he saw Mr. Ackerman giving Connie the 'up glare' and lecture. The said student had his cheeks puff as he nodded to the professor's sentences. Mr. Ackerman looked at Armin before giving Connie a last glance "I'll be expecting an improved submission after the break, Connie." Mr. Ackerman said lastly and turned to his heels towards the lecture hall. 

Armin smiled faintly at approaching Mr. Ackerman whose expression was stoic as usual. Armin reached into his basket smiled wider at Mr. Ackerman who slowly stopped in front of Armin, raising a questioning brow at the only few students he actually tolerated because this one actually uses the full capacity of his brain, also the high regards from Mr. Smith and Mrs. Hange was a bonus goody point. 

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Ackerman." Armin smiled as he held out the candy cane with a ribbon and golden bell. Cocking the same questioning eye Mr. Ackerman asked plainly "I heard someone has been going around campus handing out candy canes. It's too early to prance around like a Christmas fairy, Armin." 

Armin laughed and shrugged "It's the last day before break starts and most of them will be heading home tonight. I'd say it's a cheery good time before the holidays." 

Mr. Ackerman breathed a laugh through his nose and smirked "I guess you're not wrong." He said finally accepting the offering candy "Thank you, Armin." Mr. Ackerman smiled and walked passed, greeting Mr. Zacharius on his way to the hall. 

Armin giggled to himself, even when Connie was wearing a deep frown. "Did he smile at you, Armin?" Connie jutted his lips upward. Armin nodded, smile not wiping away "That's not fair while I got an earful" Connie complained. 

"Connie, he just expects better from you. That's a good thing." Armin smiled encouragingly.

"Ugh, you sound like Marco." Connie faked a gag, laughing after that. "You guys are right I guess. Anyway, what cha' up to, with the get-up and all?" Connie asked, gesturing his hands at Armin’s red cloak and then the duo's eyes followed Mr. Zacharias who was now chiming the bell on his candy cane, humming softly even. 

"Do I get one?" Connie grinned at Armin expectantly when Mr. Zacharias passed by. 

"You bet!" Armin held out one, the candy came with a mate and Armin's gonna make Eren hold to his promise if Armin wins this one. 

"Yes!" Connie snatched the candy and grinned "Thanks Arm'!" Connie jogged away, rhyming the 'Jingle bells' in off key with the bell on the candy. Armin chuckled and shook his head.

It was somewhere between the flights of stairs when Armin had that tingle again, when someone’s candy calls for the messenger to deliver to its gift. Armin gasp in delightful surprise and reached out for the candy, he admired the candy with a greyish sparkling ribbon with a golden bell, the ribbon looked rather mysterious with a classy glimmer. 

“Eren” he rasps out and then it sunk in fully. “Eren!” He shouted in full blown excitement, causing Mina who was just walking down the steps to squirm and hold her chest from the sudden fright. 

Armin was going down and up between the steps, confusing with which way to go to find Eren, he couldn’t actually tell which floor he was actually at then finally he ran back up and passed by Mina who was still attempting to calm herself from the sudden heart attack “Hey Mina— Oh! Mina!” He quickly turned back and surprised the girl with a candy cane which she took despite her shock, staring at the candy with a ribbon on it.

She mumbled “Tha-thank you” but Armin was already up and running and screaming Eren’s name all the way until his voice faded further away. The girl blinked dumb foundedly. 

“Eren!” Armin ran with a wide smile, completely ignoring the stares he got as he passed by and the squeak whenever he was close to running into someone. He just couldn’t believe it and he couldn’t wait to give Eren the good news. 

_ Finally! Finally this Christmas!  _

“Eren!” Reiner heard a familiar voice from the distance screaming, up ahead he saw a boy with blond bouncy hair with a red cloak and a basket in hand running in the halls. He grinned and attempted to flex a pose that brings out the handsome side of his face but Armin zoomed passed and continued screaming for Eren, completely oblivious to Reiner presence. Reiner glared at Bertolt who was hiding his laugh. 

Jean and Marco were in the middle of a discussion when they heard Armin’s scream for Eren, they paused and Armin dashed by screaming for his best friend with his red cloak flying behind as he ran. Marco looked back with wide eyes until Armin was out of sight and voice fading along with him. He looked back at Jean who didn’t look amuse.

“Wa-was that Armin?” Marco asked still surprised, Jean gave him a plain look, “I told you.” He replied. Marco was about to ask another question but his face changed as he was suddenly distracted by something else. He smelled the air and looked around, as though searching.

Jean looked at him warily “Dude, you’ okay?” 

Marco wasn’t exactly listening, eyes still searching, nose sniffing the air “Yea… yea.” He continued sniffing “do you smell that?” 

“Smell what?” Jean sniffed the air.  _ Nothing. _

“That.” Marco was now sniffing at a direction “Smells…won…der...ful. I’ll be right back.” With that Marco marched away in a hurry, Jean stared back “Oh…’kay?” he watched on as Marco was chasing after something, or someone . He could see the back of Mina Carolina and in her hand was a half eaten candy cane. 

“Eren!” Eren stopped on his tracks when he heard the call of his name. He turned and he saw Armin running towards him, Eren grinned. He knew if Armin was wearing a red cloak and holding a basket it meant Armin was on his Cupid duties. "Hey!" Eren waved. 

"I saw people holding the candies, thought it'd be you." Eren said as Armin approached, the blonde didn't even bothered to take a moment to catch his breath, he bumped to Eren and Eren almost fell back by the impact. 

"Eren!" Armin called excitedly and waved the candy cane with the ribbon and bell, squealing as he did. He was just too excited he had absolutely no idea how else to pass the message. 

Then Eren gasps and grin, he held Armin's hand that was holding the candy, his eyes glimmered at the candy with a ribbon tied in a bow and a golden bell, for the very first time Armin had held out a candy cane with a ribbon instead of the ones with just the bell. 

"For me?" 

Armin nodded frantically and waved the candy some more and Eren gasp in disbelief. "Not a pity candy?" He asked again as reassurance and Armin nodded "No!" Was all Armin managed to pitch out and Eren gasps dramatically "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god" Eren couldn't stop chanting at the miracle! He so close to crying but he wouldn't. At that moment, the two boys were squealing like little girls. 

"Come on! Let's go somewhere private!" Eren pulled Armin and the best friends ran to the nearest janitor's room and closed the door after themselves. 

They were alone in the cramped dark janitor room that stench of mildewed mop and bucket the only source of dim light came from the bottom of the closed door. The boys marveled at the candy before them, their eyes dilated like a cat entranced by a firefly. 

"It's so precious!" Eren squealed delightfully. 

Armin giggled and hand the candy to Eren "This is it, Eren." 

Eren gulped and took the candy in his hands, holding it like a fragile glass of trophy. "It smells so good." he sighed dreamingly. 

Silence. 

"What do I do?" Eren asked finally, Armin laughed at the obvious "You eat it."

"Well yea, but how do I eat it? Do I bite it? Lick it or is there some kind of ritual?" Eren starts to ramble when he gets all nervous and anxious and Armin knew "Eren," 

"Oh my god my palms are sweating, will it affect the taste of the candy though— oh wait what's it taste like?" 

"Eren," Armin called his friend in attempt to get his attention. 

"If I eat it then—“

"Eren" Armin stopped Eren from all his babbling as he placed a hand on Eren's and smiled at him reassuringly. "Just eat it, how ever you want." He said softly. Eren stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. 

Eren tore the wrapping from the bottom of the candy and swallowed anxiously. "This is it" Eren breathed out a shaky breath. 

"This is it" Armin repeated after, feeling anxious and excited. 

"I'm gonna eat it." Eren announced and brought the candy towards his mouth slowly and Armin watch, head following Eren's motion. Eren had his tongue sticking out and just a tiny bit close the door slammed open and the boys pitched a scream. 

"What are you hooligans doing in here?" Kenny Ackerman, one of the student boards administrators were staring down at the boys, both crouching, one blond with a slightly smaller stature and smaller face but doe like blue eyes who's wearing a velvet red cloak with snowwhite trimmings and some small kitty embroidered patterns on it, also holding what looks like a picnic basket and then opposite him a dark raven haired boy who looks like he's trying to grow his hair out with a much more hyper active teal-green eyes, who was clutching onto a candy cane in his hands like his life depended on it. Nonetheless, both looked like little children whose hands were caught in a cookie jar. 

"Uh…" Eren began awkwardly. 

"Scram!" Mr. Ackerman, the older Ackerman grumbled at them and the boys scurried out.

"Don't you have class with Mr. Ness right now, Eren?" Kenny gruffed at him and Eren visibly shrunk, sheepishly laughed. If only Eren hadn't made himself famous among the board of directors and faculties, he would be in much less trouble, however this is Eren, Armin knew best that his best friend has a knack for trouble and Armin has to speak his way through to get Eren out of it. However, strangely this time 'round in their college years they found out Armin didn't have to bring out his book where he had drafted numerous letters to get Eren off any possible hook (he came prepared before they even get to choose a University to attend to) that could get him dismissed from the university, not when Mikasa Ackerman was the Ackerman's precious baby jewel who had made her way to defend Eren to her reason with her uncle and cousin. 

"And you," now it was Armin's turn to shrink beneath Kenny's stare. He sized Armin; the cloak, the basket, the get-up.  _ This must be the boy they were talking about. _ Then he looked at Armin's face, cerulean sparkling blue eyes, blond shoulder length hair with adorable bangs, framing his face.  _ He looked exactly like those angels in Hallmark greeting cards- wait a minute. _ "Have I  _ seen _ you somewhere?" Kenny asked with familiarity. 

"Uhhh…" while Armin has his mouth hanging open without plan of speech, 'Santa Baby' blasted on and Kenny frowned deeply and fetch out his phone while glaring at them, then he answered and turned around to speak softly but the duo could hear loud and clearly "babe, I'm in the middle of something…" 

The boys exchanged looks then back at Kenny "What? Today? We just went to the supermarket yesterday." Kenny groaned and when he turned back he caught the boys attempting to sneak away "Hey!" He yelled after them and Eren sprint away, Armin slapped a candy cane to Kenny before sprinting after. 

_ "Kenny? Kenny?" _ The caller called out when the said man had been silent. 

"Yea, yea, I'm here." Kenny responded tiredly, he looked down at the candy cane with a ribbon and golden bell in his hand. He sighed, relaxed a smile and said tenderly. "I'll come pick you up at five." 

"That was close!" Eren panted when the two made a stop far enough for Kenny to catch up to them. Armin nodded once he caught his breath, the two stayed like that for awhile until their breathing had steadied and stood up straight. Eren held his precious candy cane and sighed in relief "Oh blessed by the good Lord who have protected this despite my sins." Eren kissed the candy cane.

Armin rolled his eyes "You better get going, mister. Update me soon?" He adjusted the strap of his sling bag.

" _ Oh-ho _ , you will be updated." Eren winked.

✩⁺˚

Armin walked up to Mrs. Hange while the other students made their way to the exit. Hange turned to look at Armin expectantly "Arlert  _ baby _ , what can I do you for?" She chirped with a wide smile, resting her chin on her clasp hands.

Armin laughed and reached into his basket and Mrs. Hange stretched her neck to take a peek, “One for you, Mrs. Hange.” Armind held out a candy cane, a ribbon with a bell on it and the professor clapped her hands excitedly as she held out both palms up to accept the candy, she cradled the candy towards her as though she was handling a baby bird. “Oh, thank you Armin. This looks absolutely delicious and smells…” she inhaled the scent deeply and her eyes darkened at Armin “familiar…” Armin froze, professor Hange had that wicked grin and Armin knew she was up to no good. 

“Say, Armin” she spoke up and the door closed after the last student, leaving only the two of them. “I saw you going around handing these little  _ babes _ out, and I must say, I see a lot of love birds scattered in campus… and I spied with my big eyes in their hands something that looks quite like  _ this _ ,” she pointed with the candy with a knowing smile, "Mike has one too and I saw Nanaba made a move on him." She smirked.

_ Wow, I did not see those two coming.  _

"You had a class with Mr. Zacharias earlier, haven't you?" Armined nodded. Hange eyes sized him from tip to toe then back at Armin's eyes. 

"Are you Santa's little cupid?" 

Armin's breath hitched.  _ Uh-oh, she knows, oh no, she has that eyes—that crazy eyes, oh God she's gonna threaten me and clip my nails and ask me where Santa's hideout and make experiments on him! And conduct cookie theories and— _

Hange burst out laughing, throwing her head back and holding onto her stomach. Armin only stared dumbfounded at her. Once she had calmed down and wiped a single tear from the corner of her eyes from all that laughing. "Oh," she sighed and chuckled. 

"I got you good.  _ Oh _ you're so precious Arlert, I'm kidding. I mean," she cleared her throat "It's nice to have the Christmas spirit 'til this age." She smiled reminiscently "I remembered when I used to have that same enthusiasm…" she sighed "But kids weren't so kind, so I had to stop all that when I was like fifteen." She smiled again, head tilting and finger fondled with the tiny bell on the candy "Then I met my husband, and he filled me up with all that crazy ideas again." 

Her eyes met with Armin's who was listening intently with sweet interest. "I remembered clearly that night before I met my husband. There was this boy,  _ oh _ I can tell if it's a boy who looks like a girl, so small and oh so adorable, wearing red long cloak that it dragged the floor," she laughed good heartedly "He was even dragging all those dirt in the supermarket. And he handed me this," she hold out the candy, "Exactly like it." 

She laughed and shook her head "This is so precious." She smiled up at Armin. At that moment, the door opened and took both their attention, by the door was Mr. Moblit Berner, Mrs. Hange's eyes shone as she saw the man "Ready to go?" Mr. Moblit asked and held out two red santa hat "I got the one with the bell for you" he said and Hange stood up and ran towards him with her arms out stretch "Oh! Santa hats!" 

Armin watch as Mr. Moblit put on the Santa hat over Mrs. Hange's head and fixed it properly for her, adjusting her strands after that.  _ Of course they're married, Mrs. Moblit-Hange kept her maiden name and uses it to address herself.  _ Armin walked by and handed one candy cane to Mr. Moblit who smiled at Armin as he took it. "Thank you, Arlert." 

Mrs. Hange was completely caught up with her husband and the holidays, now both discussing their plans for the holidays while Armin left them and trailed on with his own thoughts. 

_ Where have I saw them? _ Armin's brow creased as he tried to remember.  _ Of course! Mrs. Hange was that lady in the supermarket who was screaming for the last turkey! _ Armin laughed to himself.  _ Her vibe never changed. _

_ Speaking of supermarket _ "I need to stockpile pile my cookies and milk." Armin determinedly reminded himself aloud and made his way towards the exit.

At the first two doors of the exit Armin met eyes with Hitch and Annie, "Armin! Cute get up" Hitch complimented and Annie smiled at him. 

"Annie, Hitch." Armin looked between the two, it was just the two of them. "Where's Mikasa?" He blinked and Hitch shrugged.

"She ditched us." Annie said plainly. 

"She said said she had to go somewhere suddenly, didn't say much." Hitch added and sighed exasperatedly "It's so tiring to have friends of few words, they're so hard to read." Hitch pouted and gave Annie the side eye as well, who in return, gave zero shits. 

"Oh, well," Armin chuckled and handed two candy canes to the girls; each with different colored ribbons and equally shiny golden bell. 

"Thanks Armin!" Hitch chirped and bounced to grab the candy while Annie accepted it gracefully "Thanks." 

"Bye Armin!" Hitch waved away as they exited the opposite doors. 

Armin giddily pulled his hood over and felt the warmth engulf him but still able to feel the chilliness of winter. The air was fresh and there were no traces of snow either. It was Armin's last class of the day and his break had already started, meaning he could take all the time he has, starting with a nice slow walk to the supermarket.

✩⁺˚

Armin had his basket placed on the baby-seater of the cart while he pushed the shopping cart in the supermarket which was quite peaceful, there were plenty of Christmas goodies, decorations were everywhere, the smell of Christmas baked goods wifted in the market too and the soft smooth christmas jazz playing softly from the P.A, and in Armin's cart were cartons of different buttered cookies and two cartons of milk, now in his hands were two different festive mint chocolates in his hands which he had a difficult time choosing between the two which had very little difference. 

"Hmm…" Armin stared hard at the one in his right hand; chocolate with mint in between  _ or  _ on his left hand; mint with chocolate in between.  _ Hmm, decisions, decisions. _

"Nah!" Armin placed them both into his cart eventually and pushed the cart away, humming softly to the soft jazz playing. As he was making a turned, his cart clashed with another causing him and the other to startle at the sudden sound and impact. 

"I am so sorry!" Armin quickly apologised and the other, a man who was only about an inch tall with light grey hair reaching to his neck, his eyes were soft and calm and he smiled at Armin "Oh, it's okay. No apologies needed." Then he stared at Armin, blinking. 

"Have I seen you somewhere?" He asked curiously, before Armin could answer a familiar gruff voice spoke from the other aisle "babe, I found this ginger nut jam, you wanna…" the man appeared from aisle and he stood much taller than the man Armin had just bumped cart with. 

It's Kenny Ackerman.  _ What are the odds. _

Armin smiled sheepishly and shrunk his head between his shoulders when Kenny glared down at him as though he was a mere pathetic little cub. 

"You again" Kenny said unamused. 

"Haha. Hi, Mr. Ackerman." 

"Kenny? You know this young man?" The man asked Kenny who huffed and placed the jar of ginger nut jam into the cart. 

"Yes, he's one of the students and  _ that _ friend to Eren Jeager. The boy I've been telling you about, making so much trouble and—“

"Ah, I've heard of you, you're Armin Arlert." The man then said to Armin, completely cut off Kenny's midway rant of Eren and his misfits, Kenny gawked at the shorter man. 

"Ye-yes, I am." Armin said shyly. 

"Ah, you're a splendid student in my school, I saw your records and they were beyond what we've usually seen. You're always a few steps ahead, Levi speaks highly of you." The man said and Armin's eyes shifted in flattery. The man extended his hand "I'm Uri Reiss, also Kenny's husband. it's nice to have formally meet you Armin." 

Armin blinked at him, _Uri Reiss? He's a Reiss? The family founder of the school,_ _holly ginger snap my ankle!_ Armin shook his hand and smiled. He could also see Kenny still frowning at him.

_ He's so nice, I can see where Historia gets her demeanor from. _ Then he looked at Kenny.  _ And that's your husband? Wow. Eren wouldn't believe me.  _

"But I believe I've seen you somewhere else before…" Uri added curiously and Armin scratched the back of his head "Not that I'd remember. " Armin stared at the couple and imagined them if they were younger, without the wrinkle.  _ Hmm, maybe.  _

The chorus of 'All I want for Christmas' blasted suddenly and Armin reached for his phone, "Well, I better get going." Armin smiled at them and quickly shuffle away with his cart, he answered his phone. 

_ "You wouldn't believe!" _ Eren said over the line and Armin smiled. "Come on! Tell me! You never left me hanging before!" Armin urged and Eren laughed  _ "My room now!" _

"Fine. I'm at the supermarket, I'll be there in fifteen." With that he hung up and rushed to the counter to make his check out. 

✩⁺˚

"She what?!" Armin choked and coughed on his cookie and quickly grabbed his mug and gulp the milk. He gasped after he had cleared his throat, eyes still watering from all the coughing fit. 

They were alone in Eren's room that night, Armin had the boxes of cookies and chocolates sprawled on Eren's floor and both their drinks. Eren was just telling Armin everything that had happened after he ate his candy cane, which he finished. Armin choked on his cranberry and white chocolate cookie when Eren told him how Mikasa ' _ kabedon' _ Eren against a corner.

"On all fours?" Armin asked astonished. 

"Oh yeah! Her legs and and arms— she just cornered me like that!" Eren swooned and free fall to the bed "We had the most wonderful kiss." He sighed dreamingly. 

"Wow." Armin took a snap of his cookie "I told you she likes you" Armin said between chews. 

"I'm so in love" Eren continued, eyes staring at the ceiling with a wide smile that never left. Armin took another bite of his cookie triumphantly. 

_ That will do Armin, that will do. _

After long talks and a Christmas movie, Eren and Armin decided to call it a night. Armin went back to his room and video chat with his parents who were in a cruz ship. 

"With amazing wifi coverage," Armin said amazed by the lack of lag and pixels loading on screen through skype. Mr. And Mrs. Arlert _"_ Right? Oh and look what we got you!" Loreta Arlert held out a snow globe with an orca figurine in it wearing a santa hat, Armin grinned “It’s beautiful.”

“And look,” Viki Arlert switched a button beneath the snow globe and the little snow within danced in the waters, it lit up in different colors of blue, green, pink, red and even yellow, ‘Jingle bell’ instrumental blasted from the snow globe as well. “Wow! I love it! Thanks mom, dad” Loreta snickered and switched off the music snow globe and put it away. 

_ “ _ I know you said to enjoy ourselves but we couldn’t help but think of you. Are you really sure you’re okay with spending the holidays on campus?” Loreta asked and Viki added “We can come back too you know, we’d rather much spend the holiday with you too.” 

Armin smiled and shook his head “No, I’m fine really. I’ll be back for your birthday next month for the weekend, mom. Besides, there’s going to be a Christmas ball for the students who are staying over campus. There’ll be good food too.” Armin grinned and Loreta squealed “A ball? Oh that sounds wonderful honey,” she then gasps “Will you have a date?” And at that moment Armin’s smile dropped to a frown but quickly recovered with a sheepish smile “Ah about that, I uh… I’m going with Eren… I think” his last sentence came out as a whisper and this time it was Loreta’s turn to frown.

“Eren? Honey, I know you’re gay, but you can’t be gay for Eren.” 

“Mom!” Armin sputtered and Viki laughed good heartedly, earning a soft whack from his wife and she looked back at the screen “Honey, I am serious, Eren’s a good boy but I didn’t think you’d actually have feelings for him” 

“Mom, please” Armin chuckled and shook his head “That’d be really gross, Eren’s my best friend. And…” Armin sighed “Eren has a girlfriend now,” Loreta gasp “That’s great! Oh I hope she’s wonderful” she clapped her hands. 

“She is,” _ please don’t ask about me. _

“What about you? Anyone you like on campus?” _ Ugh dad!  _

“Everyone’s nice” Armin said to dodge the question “And everyone’s also going home, and I am very tired, it is past midnight and it is twelve in the afternoon there, so you two should be enjoying yourselves.” 

“He’s dodging the question, honey” Loreta said with her arms crossed and eyes squinting in a way when she knows her son was hiding something. But Viki decided to let their son have his moment of privacy. “I agree, Armin. You should check on your grandfather’s e-mail before bed” he laughed “I think he’s having a little too much fun it’s frightening.”

Armin chuckled and nodded “Alright, love you.” with that Armin quickly hung up and logged out in case his mother anyhow attempt to call him back and interrogate him with his love life. Armin huffed and logged into his E-mail and sure enough there were three new E-mail from grandpa’ Arlert. Armin clicked on the oldest one and opened the video in the attachment. 

Armin’s eyes bulged the moment he saw the video, Lorch Arlert was wearing a safety helmet and goggles, assuming that Lorch was using a go-pro atop his safety helmet, Armin could see the cloudy mountain views behind Lorch. His grandfather was _ sky gliding?! _

_ “Woo-hoo!”  _ Lorch cheered. “Look Armin! I am flying!” Armin watched in horror “ _ Look Armin, no hands!” Oh my God!  _ In the background, Armin could hear his grandfather’s long time best friend, Pixis cheering in the background. “Cheers Arlert!” Armind heard the other old man and soon grandpa Arlert did the unthinkable “You’re drinking while sky gliding?! Grandpa!” Armin was crying aloud he stopped the video and clicked onto the latest one, grandpa Arlert kept his family updated on his well being, he has been taking his medicine on time and also apparently took a double dose of the wrong one,  _ oh God _ . In conclusional all was well, but Armin wasn’t sure his heart could take anymore of the possible wild antics his grandfather and Pixis were up to. 

After he shut his laptop down and closed it he spun in his desk chair absentmindedly. He wasn’t sleepy yet so he decided to chill by the fireplace in the dorm’s common room. 

It was peaceful and quiet down in the common room. The space was wide with comfortable sofas and couches, even a few bean bag, a large plasma TV hung on the wooden walls. The interior was warm and cozy, with a few paintings to give a little touch of fancy to the room. 

Armin took comfort on the coziest reading couch near the fireplace. He curled his legs comfortably with a mug of hot french vanilla. The room was lit by the glow of the soft burning flames and the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree at the corner. 

Everyone was up in their respective rooms and most were already on their to their hometown for the holidays so Armin was alone with his thoughts. He stared at the basket by the foot on the table beside the single couch, he took the candy cane that belonged to Jean Kirschstein. 

He observed the shiny candy in his hands, the swirl of red and white were so perfect and the blue and golden ribbon tied on the candy sparkled, it was unusually bright and beautiful. His attention broke off when he heard one of the windows slid open softly. Armin smiled expectantly. 

“Hi,” Armin greeted and he smiled wider. He could sense the visitor froze immediately and the sight could have been comical. Armin chuckled “Calm down, it’s only me” Armin said. A rich and warm deep voice resonant as he laughed “Ho ho, Littlest Arlert?” 

Armin waited until the guest approached him and at the side; he saw a short stubby man, with snowwhite beard just crowning his chin and jaw, on his head he wore a pointy red hat with fur white trimmings, his attire were velvet red coat with fur collar and cuffs, red trousers with black leather belt and black boots. Only he did not have his big bag of gifts. 

It was too early for Christmas and he only appears across the globe on the night of Eve and Christmas to deliver presents, but when he does appear early, it was only because a fable child was in need. 

"Hi, Santa." Armin smiled at him and Santa, as joyous as ever, with his round belly and rosy red cheeks he laughed. "Oh, Armin, look at you." He gestured at Armin with short stubby arms "You've grown so big." He said proudly. 

Armin smiled shyly and tucked his hair behind his ear. Santa approached closer and rested his hands on his belly, his joyous eyes now looked down at Armin with nothing but tender care. "Tell me child, what is it that troubles you?" He asked softly. 

Armin sighed, looking at the carpet, the plain brown fur suddenly looked so interesting. "It's…" Armin paused hesitantly and breathed out "It's nothing…" 

"Oh, Armin. I am here for a reason, and here to you for  _ your _ reason, what is it?" 

Armin didn't answer and Santa was watching him, waiting for an answer observing Armin, reading hin like a book. "Oh I see," he then snickered knowingly. "It's a boy" he concluded and Armin gasped, face heated up within seconds, blinking rapidly and sputtering nonsense. Santa laughed at the boy's embarrassed reaction.

Armin relented and hid his face in hand, muffling behind it "Yes it's a boy." Armin sighed and dropped his hand. 

"It's just… not…" Armin didn't know how to explain and express all of these, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to listen to an answer because deep down, he knew the answer himself. 

"I--" 

"Armin?" 

Armin startled in his seat, almost spilling his hot vanilla (thank goodness it was half full). He looked over to the common room open entrance and there stood Jean, staring confusingly at him. Armin's eyes were wide in surprise, jaw opening and closing like a goldfish. 

"Je-Jean!" Armin managed to stutter. Jean chuckled.

"Who were you talking to?" Jean asked and Armin turned his head to where Santa stood and to find the bearded man munching on the cookies from the table beside Armin, Santa stopped chewing as he stared back dumbfounded like a child who had been caught, crumbs were sticking to the corner of his lips and beard. 

Armin turned back to Jean who was staring only at him. Only a fable child with magical otopathy was able to see Santa, therefore Santa was basically invisible Jean's naked eyes. 

"Uh…nobody?" Armin gave a sheepish laugh and Jean smiled which made Armin blush, his eyes averted away from Jean's rather intense ones as he approached, eyes not tearing away from Armin. 

"Can I have one?" Jean asked, pointing at the plate of cookies. Armin looked at the plate and found that there were only two left and previous he had placed seven on it. He secretly gave Santa a knowing look and the bearded man shrugged with a cheeky grin. 

"Sure," Armin answered finally, "It's ginger cinnamon" he said as Jean took a bite and hummed approvingly "Good stuff." He said between chews. So cute. 

"So what are you doing here alone?" Jean asked and scanned the room before lowering himself slightly to whisper "Eren's not hiding somewhere, is he?" 

Armin chuckled and shook his head "No, probably dozing off with shit eating grin I reckon." 

"Let me guess, it's Mikasa's kabedon isn't it?" 

Armin and Jean laughed as Armin nodded "I totally saw the whole thing. It was hilarious!" Armin gaped at him "You did? I wish I was there." 

"You should have! Eren's face was gold!" 

The two laughed and slowly quiet down with the same smile. "I know Eren's staying over. But are you going back home anytime soon?" Jean asked, Armin looked up and noticed how Jean pursed and licked his lips. 

"No. Not this year," Armin replied and Jean raised his eyebrow "Like the whole break?" He asked again with a little more energy. 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Oh, that's cool. I mean if you…"

Armin laughed at how Jean was concerned he might have offended him somehow in probably case that Armin had a sad story why he wasn't going home for the holidays. "It's totally cool." 

"Cool."

There was silence between them again. It wasn't uncomfortable nor was it awkward. They were just boys whose eyes were shifting all over the place of the common room, having no idea what to do with their hands and bodies because their minds were screaming nonsense within themselves. 

"I'll uh…" Jean begin, scratching the back of his head.  _ Those arm muscles, my God! _ Armin resisted biting his own lip. 

"I'll be in my room… to sleep." Jean said, walking backwards and knocking his back against the frame of the entrance and muttered inaudibly beneath his breath. "Good night, Armin." 

"Night Jean." Armin smiled back and watch Jean go until he was out of side. Staring dreamingly at where Jean was last seen. Slowly beside him, Santa snuck by and whistle causing Armin to jump and almost shriek. 

Armin almost forgot about him. 

"Santa!" 

Santa gave a hearty laugh. "Oh Armin. I see it." Santa said as he nodded to himself. Armin sighed as he remembered his distress. 

Santa took the candy cane on the table and placed it on Armin's lap, Armin stared down at it. "Don't be afraid, littlest Arlert. There is one for everyone." Santa said softly. 

Armin sighed and by the time he looked up, the bearded man was out of sight. 

  
  


✩⁺˚

Jean laid on his bed facing the ceiling of his room, he was wide awake and his mind wouldn't stop thinking. 

"Just do it, God damn it." He cursed him and got off from the bed and out of his room. He quickly walked downstairs to the common room to find that it was empty and the chair Armin was sitting on was unoccupied, he turned back and jogged back upstairs.

As he walked past the lines of rooms, he rubbed his palms together not from.the cold but from the nervous sweat that was breaking out. He stopped in front of Armin's door and raised a hand up, hesitating at first before braving himself to knock. 

He heard feet shuffling towards the door. "Hey, um, Armin?" He cleared his throat, his heart was pounding so hard against his chest that he could hear them in his ears. 

"I uh… I was um." He took a deep breath. 

_ Just ask.  _

"Would you want to go out on a date with me?" He asked that in all single breath. 

There was a pause, a painful one. Then came a voice behind the door, a little too pitchy for it to be Armin's. "Oh, Jean"

"The fuck" Jean turned the knob and sure enough it was Connie bald-head Springer who was fluttering his eyelashes excessively, faking a shy gesture. 

Connie then burst out laughing and held his stomach, he inhaled and calmed down "Dude, Armin's that room." He pointed out and Jean glared at him "Get back in there you weirdo" Jean growled and shoved Connie by the face and slammed the door. 

Jean smoothen his sweater down and stood in front of the next room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_ " _ Who is it?" He relieved a smile when it was Armin's voice that answered him.

“Armin? I…"

"Jean?" 

Armin walked over to his door.

"Armin, I was wondering if…" 

Armin remained close to his door, not making an attempt to turn the knob and open the door. 

“If?” Armin voiced again when there was silence. He looked down at the gap between the door and floor and he could see Jean's shadow standing close.

“If you, uh…" then Jean muttered under his breath before continuing “if you’d go on a date with me?"

Jean swallowed when he received no response.

“Da-date?” Armin asked finally.

“Ye-yea…” Jean smiled.

There was silence again.

“You do know what a date is?”

“Of course!" Armin answered quickly. He cleared his throat and asked nervously “You’re asking me? Or?”

“No, I’m asking a plank wood. Of course I’m asking you out.” 

“Ri-right” Armin answered in embarrassment. He looked over his shoulder at his bed where he had been playing with Jean's candy cane. 

_ Don’t do this. _

“It’s… it’s okay with you don’t…" Jean said after a moment of silence, voice lowering at the last bit of his sentence. 

_ Don’t do this to yourself. _

“Yes!” Armin answered through the door.

_ What are you doing to Jean? Are you even thinking of him? _

“What?” Jean asked again for clarity, unsure of his own hearing. 

Armin sighed.  _ Well, might as well.  _ And he said over the door “I said yes. I-I’ll go…on a date with you”

Silence between them once more “Uh… Jean?”

“Great!" Jean laughed and ran his hand through his ash-brown hair “I-I mean that’s, that’s great! So uh…" he cleared throat “So tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Armin replied, now smiling eye to eye.

“I’m free the whole day” 

“Oh, me too— I mean, after eleven. I’m good all day after eleven.”

“So uh… after eleven then?”

“Ye-yea”

“Great."

“Great."

Jean stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers as he moved away from the door, quickly walking back to his room so he could do his stupid dance where no one could possible caught him. 

Armin threw himself onto his bed and held the candy.  _ I’m sorry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 hoho~

**Author's Note:**

> :3 have a jolly day~~~ 
> 
> *gives everyone christmas pudding cookies*
> 
> My writing style tend to change from time to time. Lol I think this looks slightly odd, but I don’t know ><‘ feedback would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Lol and editing here is so frustrating.
> 
> Anyway next chap soon :3


End file.
